


we were washed in stormy waters of red and gold

by choirboyharem



Series: The Gentle Art of Making a Smut Series [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Episode: s03e14 The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/choirboyharem
Summary: Improvised lubricant in a house of mirrors has its consequences.





	we were washed in stormy waters of red and gold

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't wanna post this on tumblr, i'm kind of nervous about it, so i'm putting it here first. ao3 is probably going to keep being my most prominent dumping ground for five a.m. art. 
> 
> (the title is from impossible by lyla fox.)


End file.
